


moments

by birding



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but ill stick to fluffy things bc im a sucker for sweet jihans, but probably no smut bc lol i cant write that, might get close to smut, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birding/pseuds/birding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of very short jihan drabbles; snippets of them being cute and really gay<br/>my characterisations of the two might change a lot pls bear with me its for art<br/>pls send prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. good morning

He wakes up to the feeling of a gentle trail of kisses being grazed down his jaw. Eyelashes fluttering on cheeks, his eyes begin to open. His tender morning gaze greets the one delivering such sweet caresses.  


“Good morning Hanie”, says the calm natured boy facing him, a cat-like eye smile lighting up his face.  


“Good morning my love”, the sleepy angel murmurs a reply before pulling the other down for a proper kiss.


	2. movie night (or the end thereof)

“Why did you pause the movie?”  


Jisoo looks questioningly at the boy next to him, only to be immediately taken aback by the deep sultry gaze boring into him. Jeonghan purrs his reply, their eyes still locked in an entirely sinful way, “I have a better idea for what we could be doing right now”.  


Jisoo gulps. This isn’t how he had planned their movie night to go.  


But really, he has no complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened before or after is up to u lol im a fan of not giving any context


	3. god fucjign damn it josh let me wathc my goddmdddamn reality tv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jisoo is a piece of shit but jeonghan somehow manages to be an even bigger piece of shit

Jeonghan is going to flip his shit if Jisoo doesn't stop fucking fidgeting and tugging on his shirt. He knows Jisoo is feeling needy, but god, can’t he just wait until the rerun of Real Housewives of Atlanta is over? Jeonghan has been putting up with this for at least two minutes now and doesn’t think he can last much longer, with the younger becoming bolder and bolder with his ~~kinda hot~~ incredibly annoying ministrations.

He finally loses his chill when Jisoo decides to start nipping at his shoulder and playing with his waistband in the middle of the goddamn living room.

“Jisoo will you please calm down, you’re like a goddamn dog in heat. There’s only twenty seven minutes left, besides, anyone could walk in right now! Just wait!” Jeonghan whispers urgently.

“But Han I’m so uncomfortable ~ won’t you cuddle me just a little bit?” He replies with a pout, wiggling further into Jeonghan’s side and peering up at him through his lashes.

Unfortunately his doe eyes prove to be ineffective in their attempt at seduction. “No. Sit there and wait.”

Jisoo huffs in frustration. He will need more extreme measures if he wants a proper response out of this reality-show loving asshole. Making up his mind, he swings one leg over both of Jeonghan’s, straddling him and effectively blocking his view of Jisoo’s arch nemesis, the TV. With a smug smirk spreading on his face, he leans impossibly closer, and murmurs, “Much more comfortable”.

Jeonghan can hardly believe how forward the usually gentle male is being right now. His eyes are wide, pupils dilated, mouth hanging slightly open as he regards the conflictingly sexy and rude boy sitting on him.

Boy Jisoo wishes he had a camera to take a picture of Jeonghan’s face right now.

But Jisoo’s moment of triumph ends soon when the other regains his wits, a startlingly predatory look flashing over his eyes, and suddenly pulls the boy down, attacking his neck with a wolfish ferocity. He grazes his teeth over the caramel skin, digging his teeth in and marking the soft expanse, and doing that thing with his tongue that makes Jisoo’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Jeonghan’s mouth, he decides, feels a lot better than a teething pup probably does. The boy relishes in the sensations and the knowledge that he won this fight, and gives himself further to the one under him, mewling shamelessly.

Noticing Jisoo’s vulnerability, Jeonghan seizes the opportunity, and flips them around to push the all-too-trusting brunet into the couch cushions.

“Jeongha-!” Jisoo begins to exclaim, only to be quickly muffled by a sloppy kiss followed by a large blanket being thrown over him. Wait.

“It’s for the greater good.” Jeonghan says seriously, and begins to wrap Jisoo in a tight blanket cocoon, or as Jeonghan would like to call it, Gay Baby Jail. Jisoo can’t fucking believe him. When his work is finally complete, with only Jisoo’s impressively pissed off face peeping from the burrito, Jeonghan pecks a tiny kiss on the boy’s cheek and plops down atop his snugly imprisoned legs.

For the final drop, Jeonghan looks over at Jisoo with the most infuriating grin to ever grace the face of the earth, and chirps “Much more comfortable!” before turning back to his goddamn reality TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo did not speak to Jeonghan for weeks after this.


	4. you're beautiful in the mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah jisoo is lovestruck we all know the drill

Jeonghan blearily blinked once, twice, and closed his eyes again.

 

Early. It's too damn early. What had woken him up so early?

 

Slowly returning to consciousness, he felt that strange tingling sensation in his nape, the one he usually felt when he was being stared at.

 

"Morning beautiful" came a voice from approximately 0.2 mm away from his face, someone's breath fluttering on his cheeks.

 

Ah. So he _was_  being stared at.

 

Grunting slightly with the effort, he rolled onto his back, lying with his eyes closed as he tried to wake himself up.

 

"Hnghn" he replied cleverly.

 

Letting out a soft giggle, Jisoo huffed, "Wow Han, so good with your words".

 

Jeonghan didn't understand why Jisoo insisted on commenting on his less-than-optimal functioning in the mornings. It's not his fault he was rudely awakened at the asscrack of dawn because his boyfriend couldn't keep his eyes to himself. Instead of saying this, however, the half-asleep boy simply groaned again and rolled to face the other side, away from Jisoo's dumb grin, and buried himself further into the soft pillow.

 

"Aw, don't be like that. I wanna look at you" Jisoo pouted lightheartedly, tugging his blanket-cocooned boyfriend to turn him back around. After a few seconds of a mini blanket tug-of-war between the two, Jeonghan finally relented, twisting back to face Jisoo with scrunched-up eyes and the biggest pout humanly possible.

 

"I look awful in the morning. Stop looking at me" Jeonghan muttered grumpily, having finally regained the ability to speak coherently, "You can look at me after I wash my face. And brush my hair probably"

 

Jisoo couldn't help but coo at his grumpy morning-afflicted boyfriend, who clearly wanted nothing more than to hide away and return to his slumber. He shuffled closer to Jeonghan on their bed, wrapping his arms around his mumbling pouting figure, and spoke softly in his ear, "Nonsense. You always look beautiful to me, hair tangled mess or not. You're the most beautiful thing that has ever graced this Earth".

 

He punctuated the corny sentence with a light peck on Jeonghan's nose, which immediately scrunched up in disgust. Honestly, how he could say shit like this with a completely serious face without cringing, Jeonghan would never figure out. "You're gross" he replied, languidly pushing Jisoo's face away with a slack hand.

 

Jisoo huffed another gentle laughed, and kissed the hand that was planted on his face. He then grasped it gently with his own hand, tracing patterns on the back of it and entwining their fingers together. His other hand rose up to gently brush Jeonghan's hair away from his face, tucking the messy strands behind his ear.

 

"Maybe I am. But that doesn't change how gorgeous you are"

 

Rather than a reply, he was awarded by Jeonghan smushing his face on Jisoo's neck as he let out a long whine of disappointment. Jisoo laughed at his boyfriend's utter disgust at the cheesy words.

 

"I'm being serious Han - you could have not showered in weeks and have your hair coated in grease and I would still think you're the most perfect thing in this whole world" Jisoo insisted good-naturedly. He thought sleepy grumbly Han was particularly cute - but he wasn't going to tell him that, in fear of further distressing his anti-cheese boyfriend.

 

"You mean you'd still think the Sun shines out of my ass," a disgrunted Jeonghan grumbled into his afflicter's chest. Jisoo huffed another laugh, forever amused by Jeonghan's explicit distaste for mornings and corniness.

 

"Ok, ok, I'll stop now. Let's go make some breakfast - I bought pancake mix yesterday" Jisoo finally conceded, letting his boyfriend off the cheese altar.

 

Jeonghan grinned at the mentioned of pancakes, stomach grumbling in anticipation. He stretched on the bed, popping his back and sighing contentedly, before he felt Jisoo suddenly swoop down and plant a wet smack on his forehead.

 

"But really-" he whispered into Jeonghan's ear, "if the Sun were to shine out of anyone's ass, it would most certainly be your-"

 

"God _dAMN_ IT JISOO" an incredibly distraught Jeonghan yelled, throwing a pillow directly into Jisoo's smug face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> later in the day, when jeonghan was in a better mood (aka not morning), he would snuggle up to jisoo and peck kisses along his cheeks apologising for the powerful pillow throw. jisoo would laugh and they would make out


	5. shoulder nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan loves napping on jisoos shoulders

"Han, we're going on in 10 minutes" Jisoo murmurs gently into the other boy's ear, brushing his hair off his peaceful face to bring him out of his slumber.

"Hgnh... I know... Just a little bit longer... You smell too good..." Jeonghan mumbles into Jisoo's neck, nuzzling closer to the comfort of his warmth.

Jisoo lets out a soft huff and smiles, carefully leaning down to leave a sweet peck on the sleeping boy's nose, "Fine, sleepyhead. But don't blame me when you have jacket imprints on your face"

"S' okay. The cameras won't show"

"Sure" the headrest concedes, and the two fall back to silence. Jisoo almost reaches a trance when watching the rhythmic rise and fall of Jeonghan's chest, and is snapped back to reality when the sleeping boy presses his lips tenderly to the base of Jisoo's neck.

"I love you, you know" comes his voice, thick with sleep, as he begins to open his eyes and peer at Jisoo through his lashes.

Jisoo's breath hitches. This isn't the first time Jeonghan has told him he loved him, but each time he does, it feels as if they're confessing all over again. Trying to calm his rising blush, he gently cups Jeonghan's soft cheeks in his hands, bringing him close and pressing their lips together. "I know. I love you too. Now let's go - we're going on in 3"

Jeonghan nods slowly, letting out a yawn as he stretches his arms up.

"When we get back to the dorms we can cuddle and sleep together - there's no schedule tomorrow so we can sleep in as long as we want" says Jisoo, the offer being returned with a large grin and a tight hug.

Jeonghan tilts his head to press a quick kiss to Jisoo's jaw, then moves up to press another to his lips. "I look forward to it" he says as he draws back.

They smile at each other, conveying pure affection with their eyes, and walk into the studio hands intertwined.


End file.
